1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are configured to be discharged and recharged, unlike primary batteries, which are not configured to be rechargeable. Secondary batteries may be of a low capacity type, which includes a single battery cell packaged in the form of a pack typically used for small portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones and camcorders, or a high capacity type, which includes several tens of battery packs connected to one another and is widely used as a power source for driving a motor, such as a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.
To avoid or reduce a risk of explosion or fire, the secondary battery is subjected to safety tests including electrical tests, such as short-circuiting, abnormal charging, over-charging, or forced discharging, and tests for stability (e.g., resistance to explosion or ignition of the secondary battery) in a physically unstable situation, such as vibration, falling, or shocks. For example, during a drop or collision test from among various safety tests of secondary batteries, impacts to top and bottom ends of a can are more severe than impacts to a central portion of the can because the top and bottom ends of the can are more prone to deformation. Therefore, there exists a need for a structure for reinforcing the strength of the top and bottom ends of the can.